1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack which can be improved in impact resistance performance in relation to an impact load generated upon dropping of the battery pack or in the like occasion.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery pack includes a plurality of cylindrical battery cells, electrode tabs for electrically connecting terminals of the battery cells arranged in a certain pattern, a lower case for containing the battery cells electrically connected through the electrode tabs, and an upper cover for covering the lower case containing the battery cells therein, and is detachably attached to a body of an electronic apparatus, to be used as a power source for the electronic apparatus (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-257388).
In the case where such a battery pack is dropped or in the like occasion, an impact load generated by the dropping of the battery pack or the like may be concentrated on a fixation part providing electrical connection between the battery cell and the electrode tab, resulting in breakage of the fixation part or the like trouble.